Vancouver-style Sushi
Ingredients Sushi meshi * 4 cups rice * 10 cm of dashi konbu (kelp) * 1 Tablespoon sake Awasezu (vinegar mix) * 3 Tablespoon vinegar * 3 tablespoons sugar * ⅔ Tablespoons salt Sushi * 8 sheets of Yakinori (seaweed) * ½ pack of kaiware daikon (radish sprouts) * 1 piece of yaki anago (broiled eel) * 8 shrimps * 5 cm daikon (raddish) * 2 eggs * 8 shiso leaves (spice) * 1 cucumber * 4 umeboshi (pickled unripe plums) Directions Sushi meshi # Before cooking, wash the rice thoroughly (3-5 good rinses or even a longer soak). After you wash the rice, add water and of course konbu (kelp). Let it Soak for 30 minutes, and then remove konbu. Add sake and cook rice. # Make awasezu by Mixing vinegar, Sugar, and salt in bowl. Let it stand for a while # Rinse hangiri (rice mixing bowl), and remove any excess water. # Remove cooked rice and place into hangiri. Mix Awasezu into rice. It is important to use a hand fan (or at least improvise) and wave rapidly over steaming rice to instantly cool it down, and then add mix evenly over rice. (Please see Sushi meshi for more detail with illustrations) Awasezu Pre-prepared awasezu (vinegar mix) may be used, or combine the ingredients above How to make # Cut daikon in to 5 cm sticks. # Wash kaiware daikon (radish sprouts) and cut off stems. # Slightly mix an egg without foaming, add a pinch of salt. Add Sugar or dashi to taste. # Heat oil in skillet or square rolled egg making pan. Add half the egg, as it cooks, roll gently from front to back to form a rolled egg. When roll is completed , add more oil to pan and pull rolled egg towards you. Repeat this process with the other half of the egg. (please see rolled flavored egg) Remove eggs from pan. Cut cooled eggs into 5 cm pieces. Cut yaki anago into pieces of 1.5 cm width and 5 cm length. # Insert a toothpick under dark vein of shrimps and remove vein. Boil, then remove shells. # Wash then dry shiso leaves. # Cut cucumber into quarters, then into strips about 10 cm long. # Remove pits from umeboshi. Mash to a paste with a knife. # Cut yakinori in to 4 pieces. See glossary if using regular nori. # Decoratively place prepared fillings on a large plate. # Form temakizushi by placing sushi rice on nori. Put 1. or more of the ingredients on the rice. Use a litle Wasabi (Japanese horseradish) for the seafood. # Wrap the nori around rice and other ingredients. Before eating, dip in soy sauce and Wasabi. # Maki sushi is difficult to form neatly if too much rice is used at one time. # Try a variety of filling combinations. ' Return to How to make sushi' Category:Japanese Appetizers Category:Sushi Recipes Category:Side Dish Seafood Recipes Category:Shiso Recipes Category:Wasabi Recipes Category:Glutinous rice Recipes Category:Cucumber Recipes Category:Daikon sprouts Recipes Category:Daikon Recipes Category:Dashi Recipes Category:Kombu Recipes Category:Sake Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:Nori Recipes